“max max max max max max max max!”
by speedingdemonreader
Summary: Ari has done something but what? WHat drove Fang to drugs? What has happened to Max? What can Angel do to help? WHy isn't the Gasman talking? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

"Max!" I dove to catch her from falling. Ari had her by the throat.

"She is coming with me!" he yelled at me and flung himself off the cliff. I sank to my knees and put my hands on either side of my head. She was gone. She was never coming back.

"Max!" I yelled. "No!!!!"

I could hear the flock crying behind me.

" If there is a fucking god. He is a cruel bastard! He took my love from me. I hate this fucking place!" I yelled.

I ran the few steps and dove towards the water below. I caught myself with my wings in time something Max couldn't have done. I lowered myself onto the bloody rocks.

Her body laid there crumpled and broken. She was covered in blood. Her eyes were open and staring at me. Those big beautiful brown eyes. I landed by her head. I stood rigid. Emotionless on the outside burning on the inside.

I picked up the body that would never move again. I fly upwards. The flock stood gathered as I landed in front of them.

"Fang?" Iggy asked. "We have to leave her."

I threw him a deathly look and started walk toward the small grove of trees.

"Do not follow me." I growled. Angel sobbed into nudge. Nudge was silently crying and Gazzy sat with his arms wrapped around him self rocking back and forth staring at the stop max had fell.

I carried her into the trees and buried her in the final place of rest.

Never again would I say her.

Never again would I remember her.

Never again would I let myself love.

Not anyone.

We took to the sky and went back to New York City. When we got there I got us a apartment on the lower west side in the projects. Nudge and Iggy really took charge. They both got jobs and sent Gazzy and Angel to school. I never said anything. I never ate with them. I never did anything. I sat and tried to forget. We were grounded. Nobody flew anywhere. It just didn't feel right without our leader.

1 year later....

I got into drugs. I was doing coke and H as much as possible. I would sit in my spot by the window and not move just kill as many brain cells as I could. At night I would go up on the roof and shoot up. I cut myself it made me feel something. Until they caught me. Nudge and Iggy came up on the roof. Nudge saw the blood. I had cut deeper then ever before today and I looked forward to seeing my angel soon. Nudge grabbed my wrist and stopped the bleeding while Iggy whipped out a cell phone.

They sent me to a rehabilitation center. Where I detoxed and was sent home.

I had been back for six months and no paid attention to me. Everything was about Gazzy. He still wasn't talking. Nudge was worried about him but today she was proud. He brought home a report card today. They were perfect grades. But she wasn't suppose to be the mom. My angel was.....

I have been home for a year now Iggy and Nudge was saving money for eye surgery. Some doctor was willing to help Iggy get his sight back. Iggy sat in front of me one day and sat there. Finally he said "I'm going to get that surgery tomorrow. You know you can move on but its gonna have to take some work on your part. Please come back to your family brother." I just shut my eyes and turned away. Later on He came home and everyone was happy he could see for the first time since he was little. But I couldn't feel happiness not even for my brother.

2 months later...

One day the little kids were home from school. I didn't even know what day it was but there was snow outside and Nudge and Iggy were making more food then usual. Angel came up to my spot next to the window.

"Merry Christmas Eve Fang." she said in a small voice and climbed into my lap. It was the first time she had talked to me since...her. I froze. I wouldn't allow myself to love. Not anyone.

But she wrapped her small arms around my waist and bury her face in my chest. I relaxed a little she wasn't doing anything else. Maybe just this once I could let my self feel. I pulled Angel closer to me and held her there. I felt her little body relax and melted into my strong arms.

"I miss you Fang." I realized I had given up on her. And she was my angel's baby... How could I Angel needed me. I abandoned her. She is practically our daughter and I have ignored her for nearly two years. I would feel for Angel. I will live for Angel I needed to take care of Angel.

"I heard Nudge talking in the kitchen. "Iggy come see!" she said a little to loud.

"Holy shit!" He gasped.

"You think it is a good thing?" Nudge exclaimed.

"Of course its good. I'm going to go talk to him." Iggy approached us. I looked up at him. He was changed. He was leaner stronger. His eyes bright with excitement.

"Would like to eat with us tonight Fang?"

I looked down at Angel she took my hand and squeezed it. "Please Fang?"

I looked back up at Iggy and nodded. Angel started to get and I froze would I be able to handle this. Yes Angel needed me. I stood up and Angel took my hand and led me into the small kitchen. Nudge pulled up an extra chair and motioned for me to sit.

"Gazzy dinner time." Gazzy came barreling down the hallway with a smile on his face but he froze when he saw me. He stared at angel's hand in mine and slowly walked to his seat across from angel. I watched as Iggy and Nudge got the food on the table. Then finally they piled their plates and started shoveling food in their mouths.

Angel was excited for the next morning and want to get to sleep soon.

"Do you think Santa Clause will give me the new puppy I wanted?"

"I don't know Angel. Santa Clause is magical but you have to be thankful for what you get." Iggy smiled. I stared at him I hoped they got her the dog. Maybe the dog would make the dark circles under her eyes disappear.

Nudge started to clean up and I noticed that she was still in her waitress uniform. I pulled the dishes she started from her hands and started to clean them myself. He face brighten and she smiled.

"Thank you Fang." Iggy came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You worked all day Babe go relax with Gazzy and Angel in the living room. Me and Fang will finish the dishes." She turned to him and planted a kiss on his lips. I turned my head. It hurt to watch. They reminded me of.... I would think her name. I heard Nudge walk out of the room and Iggy was beside me drying the dishes I watched.

"Its good to see you moving around man. Maybe when the time is right You could start talking to Angel."

I shrugged my shoulders. We finished the dishes and went into the living room . Nudge,Gazzy and Angel were watching Its a Wonderful Life on TV. I sat down on the far corner of the couch and settled in to watch. As soon as I was settled Angel came over and sat on my lap. I felt OK for the first time since her...

Pretty soon Angel was asleep in my arms. Nudge started to wake her up to take her to bed. I shook my head and picked up he small warm body and carried her down the hall to her room. I softly kicked the door open and look at the tiny room. There was a lot of pink... but she had a little hammock in the corner which was her bed. Placed her carefully into the blanket and pillow full hammock and covered her up. I looked around a little more I saw some photos on the windowsill. I picked up the small album and flipped threw it the first ones were of angel with little chicken feathers on her wings. She was smiling in all of them. Then there was one of me holding angel in my lap while we were on the run. The last few were of her... with angel. The picture sent pain directly into my heart. Seeing her smiling face with Angel's and I flipped threw the last ones quickley the last picture made me freeze. The last one was from when we were Hawaii. Me and my angel were on the pier. Her lips were crushed to mine. My hands were around her waist. I put the photos back quickly feeling the pain increase in my chest. It made me want to shoot up.

I closed the door on my way out and went back to the couch to sleep. I passed Nudge's room and I saw Iggy going in. His face turned pink. I raised my eyebrows.

"You have been out of it for a while brother. We have been going out for close to a year now." I nodded and continued down the hall I stopped again When I heard Nudge's voice from her room.

"God, please let Angel continue to help Fang, and please let Fang rejoin this family we need him, and please allow Gazzy to to speak soon. I thank you for giving Iggy his sight back and in your name I pray amen."

I snarled to myself. There was no god.

I flung myself onto the couch and pulled the blanket off the back and curled in on myself and let myself imagine. I have felt enough pain today that this would hurt to much. I closed my eyes tight and imagine her here with me. Her head tucked under my chin. Her arms around me her lips against my throat. I heard a whisper in the air and I bolted up. Was that her?

"Fang?" A quiet voice said. I whipped my head toward the hall way. Gazzy stood there. I looked around again. Had Gazzy spoken?

"Fang? Can you help me. I had a bad dream." His voice was quiet and small. I nodded and sat up so Gazzy could pillow his head on lap. I laid my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes again. Gazzy ran over and laid down next to me I put a arm around his shoulders.

"Do you ever think of her?" He whispered. My eyes shot open. I heard the tears in his voice. " I know you don't like to talk like I don't like to talk but I talk to her sometimes." I knew he wanted me to talk to him. To relate himself to me but I didn't think I could do it.

"Ya Gazzy I think about her but I try not to it hurts to much." I whispered painfully. Gazzy burst into tears and sobbed into my lap. I patted his back and realized he was going throw the same thing as me he had lost his mother like I have lost my love. I t was just a different type of love for him though. I felt selfish. I had purposefully distanced myself from my family just to make myself feel better. Angel appeared in the hallway with tears in her eyes.

"Angel come sit tell me whats wrong?" She ran to me and I pulled her into my lap and put my around back around Gazzy.

"I lost my mother too." She cried. Her words shattered my already broken heart.

"I know and I was a jerk for doing this to you guys. I'm sorry you lost me when you had already lost her."

I felt my own tears run down my face. But we all felt better . Angel fell asleep against my chest and Gazzy was asleep on my other side.

The next morning...

I woke up to barking.

"Eek!" Angel squealed look Fang Santa brought me puppies! Two puppies wraped in green bows were on the floor by the small tree.

Iggy and Nudge emerged from their room to watch and smiled. The dogs had names on them one had To:Fang from:Santa on it. It was the slightly smaller boy. The puppy look up at me with big eyes.

I shot a look at Iggy and Nudge. "What the heck would I want a puppy for?" Their mouthes dropped.

"You talked!"

"Hey sooo did I" Gazzy said everyone rejoiced.

"So why did I get a puppy?" I whispered to Iggy at breakfast.

"We figured you needed something to do."

The puppies were both Great Danes and they were tiny things. Angel's was a girl which she named Mari and I named mine Tank because He would push everything with his little head until it moved a little bit.

I was beginning to feel happy and I wanted to keep it that way. So I to do one more thing that would always make me feel good.

I had to fly.

"Lets go to the roof I have a surprise for you guys. Nudge and Iggy both looked worried but I ignored them and led the family up the stairs. We pasted the blood stain that I had caused when I was at the peak of my pain.

I went to the edge of the building. "Up and away." I told them. All of them smiled and took running jumps off the building. I went last and snapped my wings out at the last second and flew up. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, the wind in my wind the sky and clouds around me I finally felt happy.

Then a bullet pierced through my shoulder.

"NO!" I heard Angel yell. I hovered for a minute then I couldn't hold myself up. I fell and seemed to last forever. I seemed to see the clouds park and there she was a slight shine to her skin and her wings glowing.

"Max!" was the last thing I said before I hit the pavement.

End

**I might do a epilogue if people ask for it. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

OK here it is. A lot of people wanted an epilogue so here it is. If you stick with it I promise it has a good ending.

Iggy POV

I looked right at Fang he was happy. He was going to stay with us. Thank god. I turned to look at Nudge.

CRACK!

I whipped my head around to see what it was. Fang was hovering in the air not making his wings move blood spilling out of the wound in his chest, his face was shocked and then he fell.

"Fang!" I heard Angel yell but I was dive bombing no way was I losing my brother too.

I was getting close he was just a few yard ahead of me and then he seem to stare past me.

"Max!" was the last thing he said as he hit the pavement. I landed gracefully.

I felt the flock land behind me as I stared down at my brother. His body was broken and mangled. "Fang!" Angel yelled. "NO no no no no no NO! She cried and screamed.

I looked at his face his eyes were wide and staring at the clouds. His face was smooth but his mouth was curved up in a smile. Nudge stared to call the ambulance anyway

I remembered the last thing he said. "Max!" maybe he was with her now....

Fang POV

There was one quick flash of pain and then I couldn't feel anything. There was a soft golden light seemed to draw me skyward.

"Fang...." a soft voice called.

Would I see her? Would she still love me even though the things I did?

"Fang..."

I flew toward the golden orb.

"Max?" It didn't hurt to say her name anymore.

"Fang.... Fang...."

I reached the golden orb and it was a grove of trees with a waterfall. The grass was soft and the warm wind softly blew the sweet scent of wild flowers and sunshine.

But I didn't care I didn't see her.

Was she even here?

"Max?" Then the was a figure on the other side of the grove. "Fang!"

"Max!"

She ran to me. Her body smashed into mine. Knocking us both down into the grass.

"God I missed you!" she said and kissed me my face my hands my arms my chest.

I couldn't believe she was here. I pulled her lips to mine. Tears running down my face.

"Max Max." I nestled my face in her hair and just held her. She curled into me and just was with me like we would be forever.

Then the was a boom

"CLEAR!" a faceless voice sounded.

"NO!" Max yelled.

The boom sounded again and I felt my chest jump.

"CLEAR!" boom

There was pain now My legs and arms.

"CLEAR!" boom and Max was ripped away from me crying and I was falling down toward the earth again.

"NOO MAX! I bellowed.

"I have a pulse."

"Fang!" Angel cried.

"ah" I mumbled.

"He's back get him into the ambulance."

"NO!" I bellowed and tried to move my arms. Only one worked painfully but it did work. I grabbed at the guy. I got his shirt and pulled his face to me. I stared at him. "LEAVE ME!" I yelled.

The man's eyes bulged.

EMT's POV

The man pulled me towards his face.

"LEAVE ME!" he yelled clearly. His eyes seemed to glow with anger and rage. The others struggled to restrain him.

"MAX!!" he yelled over and over again. The guy that was there with him started crying.

"NO! You took her from me. You bastards!" I was confused.

"sir do you know where you are."

"IGGY!" He yelled. "WHY IGGY! What kind of brother brings me back for this!"

The other guy, Iggy's face fell.

"What's his name" I whispered.

"Fang" He shuddered. " He was shot and fell."

"Who is Max?"

His expression looked pained as he answered. "She is dead. She's been dead for a long time."

Iggy POV

They had to sedate him. He would stop yelling. He had eight broken ribs both of his legs were broken and his all the fingers on his left hand were broken. His heart had stopped from the impact. When the ambulance got there they tried to bring him back.

He was not happy about it though. The minute he could talk he started yelling at them. We had took him from Max.

We were monsters I wish I hadn't let Nudge call the ambulance. This was no way to live. He refused to be fed or feed himself. The inserted a feeding tube into his stomach and sedated him until his injuries were healed. They said he would never walk again.

He had nightmares. Bad ones he would yell her name for hours and cry in his sleep . It killed me to watch.

When he finally was taken off sedation he would just stare at me with death in his eyes. He looked like he was going to kill me at any moment I wouldn't let anyone else see him like this.

After about a month of this he was taken to a mental hospital because he wouldn't talk to anyone or feed himself and if he wasn't restrained he would pull the feeding tube out.

I was visiting him in his room on the anniversary of max's death and he spoke to me.

"Why?" He said. His voice dripping with blood lust. He was ready and willing to kill someone and especially himself. He never wanted to live this way.

I sunk to my knees by his bed. "I'm sorry brother." I cried. "I never would have let this happen. I'm sorry I took her away from you again. I didn't want to lose you. But this life is not worth you living."

"End it!" was the last thing he said to me. He was no longer Fang he was this monster I created by letting them save him. The real Fang had died on the pavement. This man was the shell of fang who would not be complete until he had his soul back. His soul was with max. But I would redeem myself in his eyes.

I nodded at him and his eyes seemed to soften and tears slowly dripped down his face.

"I'll let you go back to her I promise I'll be back tomorrow."

Nurse POV

I walked into Fang Ride's room. His eyes followed my steps.

"How are you today Fang?"

He spit at me which was normal. But his eyes were excited. Something was up.

"Do you want to try and go out to the lounge today and talk with some people." He spit at me again.

"OK. Just asking. Your brother Iggy is coming later. He said he will be here at three." He eyes sparked again.

I went to the chair by the bed. This man would have been beautiful. He was beautiful the picture that his brother put on his bedside table was all Fang usually stared at day and night his eyes would never leave it.

I looked at it. It was two teenagers. One was obliviously Fang but the other person was a girl with golden brown hair and smooth tanned skin. He was kissing her with tenderness that you could see even in the picture.

"Is that max?" I asked not expecting a answer. He flinched and growled.

"Mine!" He whispered.

"I can see that you care for her deeply. How come she doesn't come to visit?" His face fell and tears brimmed at his eyes and spilled down his face. I rushed over with a Kleenex and wiped them away.

"Dead..." He moaned.

"What are you doing to him!" His brother yelled from the door.

" I'm terribly sorry he was speaking to me. It was good for him to talk I was just trying to keep him talking about max."

I heard Fang growl again.

"You know nothing about her you had no right to hurt him like that go now!"

Iggy's POV

"Sorry about that Fang. Are you ready?"

He nodded.

I pulled out a small pill.

"Bite down on this...hard."

He did so and he stared at me waiting. The screen to my left marking his heart beats flautered then flat lined.

"Goodbye brother"

Fang POV

Iggy was a good brother. I flew up out of the room and toward the sky the golden orb was back. This time Max come out to meet me.

" Fang!"

Max!" I sighed and pulled her into my arms and we flew away to forever fly the skies with each other. The weight of the pain I had while I was alive and I was happy with my angel


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is speedingdemonreader! I just want to let all my fans know that more chapters are in the works the first will be from angel's POV and iggy's POV and how fang's death affected them and I cant promise that nothing will happen to them

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed they are a huge ego booster and I LOVE u guys

I will try to have the next chapter up before february

remember that reviews are love

just remember imma be me so dont hate


	4. Chapter 4

**I was inspired so I just started writing and decided to post it. ENJOY! Reviews=love**

Angel's POV

I can't take it this is terrible I lose the closest thing I have to mother. Then my almost father is shot out of the sky. Iggy won't let me see him. Why is this happening to me? I frame the three pictures of Fang I have and the five picture of max and hang them over my hammock.

My brother isn't talking again.

Nudge is distant.

Iggy will barely speak to any of us. He moved out of Nudge's room.

Today is the anniversary of max's death and I have spent it in my room. Me and Iggy had a fight today. I wanted to go see Fang and for the millionth time I pleaded and begged Iggy to let me come with him. He had tears in his when he left and he when I tried to look into his mind to see why all he was thinking was trying to say the alphabet backwards.

I think back to that horrible day and how happy I was that morning. Fang was rejoining the family and I got a puppy and we were going to fly for the first time in years.

Then Fang was shot and as soon as he was conscious he yelled and cried for Max. When we got home that night I made Nudge and Iggy get rid of the dogs. I couldn't stand to look at them and I didn't care they cost them a but load of money.

I heard the door open and slam and I ran down the hall to get the update from Iggy. He was in the kitchen and was leaning against the sink, head down.

"Iggy?" I asked hesitantly. Something was wrong. Then Iggy's mind was screaming to me.

_ "I AM A MURDER. I KILLED MY OWN BROTHER. WHAT HAVE I DONE. MURDER! MURDER! MURDER! MURDER!_

I stood there shocked and horrified. Then I screamed. "No!"

Iggy picked up a glass and threw at the wall where it shattered. He swiped his arm across the counter shattering every dish.

I crumpled to the ground crying. " No! No! Fannng..."

Nudge rushed into the room in her robe. "Iggy?! Angel honey what's wrong?"

"Fang is dead..." I moaned.

"AH" Argh!" Iggy cried and shattered more glass. Then fell to the floor crying.

"I-I-I did it." Iggy slurred.

"Iggy are you drunk?" Nudge asked with tears in her eyes. She pulled him to her and held him. He looked up at her. "I did it. I killed him..."

Nudge pushed him away. "No no no no! Why would you do that. no." She stumbled out of the apartment the door slammed behind her.

"How could you Iggy?" I whispered.

_5 years later_

Iggy's POV

The needle slid out of my skin and I felt the heroin take over my mind. The door opened and Angel came in with Gazzy behind her.

"God dammit he is fucked up. Iggy is there food in the kitchen?"

"I don't fucking know." I snapped at her.

Gazzy sat down on the far end of the couch. I tried hard to focus on him.

"Is that a tattoo?" I tried to point me finger at the black flames on his arm.

"Ya I have had it for a year. So what you know."

"Shut up you little mother fucker." Truth was Gazzy wasn't little. He was bigger than he was. He was built. He was a marine and didn't even live here anymore. He only came here to keep an eye on Angel since Iggy hit her.

Angel's POV

One more week then I can leave here. One more week and then I will be eighteen and won't have to deal with Iggy anymore.

After that night five years ago Nudge never came back we don't really know where she was. Last time we heard from her she was at a mental asylum because Max was speaking to her and Fang was trying to kill her.

Iggy tried to take over but couldn't handle the pressure of to teenagers and turned to drugs just like Fang. Fang at least tried to hide it. It was rare to see Iggy sober enough to hold a conversation.

Gazzy had split when he turned eighteen and joined the marines. He came back to watch out for me until I turned eighteen and started college.

I was all set to go to college in exactly two weeks I was going a week early to get all my crap to the dorm.

We haven't flown since that day. They never caught who shot Fang. I hated this life. But it was going turn for the better next week.

_A month later...._

I stood over my brother's casket. I didn't cry I had cried enough to last me a life time. But way Gazzy died was honorable. He had saved his superior officer from death by torture. Seven guns shot three times as I was handed a folded American flag. I tried to hunt down Nudge yesterday to tell her the news the asylum she was at said that she had run away and was probably living on the streets somewhere.

Iggy stood next me. But he was flying so high that he didn't know where we were. I just can't take this any more. I have made my decision.

I hurried back to the apartment with the prize bottle clutched in my hand. I grabbed a bottle of water and sprinted to my room. I popped open the bottle and emptied the whole thing into my mouth and downed half the bottle of water and laid down. Never to open my eyes again.

I flew up. Free at last. The weight I has been carrying on my shoulders gone. I went up farther then any of us had gone before the clouds seemed to change into grass and I could hear water running somewhere. I was in a grotto and it was beautiful. I whipped my head around looking for them they had to be here.

Then there they were. He stood be hind her. His arms around her, His lips pressed against her temple.

"Max? Fang?"

"Come here sweetie!"

I ran to them and the first time in close to eight years my true mother hugged me. Fang pulled me up in a hug and I started crying. My family was here! Some one from behind picked me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Gazzy!"

I felt like I was 6 years old again and we were a bunch of homeless kids. But we were a family then and we are a family now.


End file.
